Sailor Moon Drabbles
by lola.pearl
Summary: Straight from my imagination to paper, drabbles short and sweet.
1. Goodnight, Small Lady

This was something I wrote to audition for Chibiusa in a RP. Just something short and sweet.

"…And Sailor Moon vanquished the evil with the power of the love for her friends and for Tuxedo Mask."

Chibiusa struggled to look at her father through tired eyes. When did he get to the end of the story? She must have dozed off somewhere right before the monster attacked.

Her father's stories always seemed to conjure a whimsical place within her dreams where anything was possible and love always won.

She felt her father shift and knew he was about to stand, but she grabbed a piece of cape before he could.

"Daddy?"

She saw him look down at her and she blinked sleepily up at him.

"Do you think that I'll ever be like Sailor Moon? Like… will I have as good as friends as her?"

Chibiusa loved her parents and all of her momma's friends but sometimes she wished she could have a friend her age that she could talk to about… Well… dolls and how Luna always caught her when she snuck some extra cookies from Jupiter's kitchen.

Somebody who wasn't always talking about boring things like whatever politics are… and a Dark somethingorother…

She squeezed her father's cape as she waited for a response but could barely keep her heavy eyes open.

She heard her father mutter something on the edges of her world as she slipped into her dreamscape and felt him brush hair out of her eyes. She felt his lips brush across her forehead. She let a small noise, let go of her father, rolled over and clutched her bedcovers.

She felt almost as if her dreams embraced her as she fell into a world with a certain blond haired leading the way through an adventure for love and justice.

Chibiusa smiled.


	2. Waiting

Something I wrote to audition for Helios.

* * *

><p>Helios stuffed a hand deep into his pocket as he titled his head to look at the ever-changing night sky.<p>

The sky changed from blue to purple as Helios thought of the sacred land he was standing in. Elysion. Helios looked over his shoulder to the ruins behind him. This land was where the golden kingdom once reigned and now serves as protection for Earth. This land was also most importantly, his home.

The sacred land had served as his home for many more years then humans would think is possible and Helios had always been happy here. But thoughts began to plague him.

A girl had been consuming his thoughts since the moment he returned to this land. His maiden. Helios closed his eyes to the now-pink sky as he thought of the pink girl.

Helios knew he was a quiet character, even around his two helpers Helios barely held a conversation, but something about her made his heart race and his mouth spew anything that came to mind. As long as whatever he said would make her look at him. Helios smiled. If you had told him a month ago that he would have fallen for such a loud, sometimes clumsy, brave girl, Helios would have laughed. But alas, here he was pining for a girl in another world.

Helios cringed at the word 'pining' but he had no better word to describe his state. Helios took his hand from his pocket and lightly brushed his lips remembering. Once again a smile came to him. Helios would wait, like he had for years until the time was right then he would make his move. Helios looked back up into the green sky, "Until then, Chibiusa."


	3. Recalling

What I wrote to audition for Kunzite. The setting is in modern day Tokyo, where the senshi and shitennou have no memories of their past lives. In consequence, the senshi and shitennou keep having nightmares of their previous existences.

* * *

><p>Kunzite made a large sweep of the club with cold, bored eyes.<p>

How had he ended up sitting on a coach in the corner of Tokyo's famous club, _Rosebud_ again?

Kunzite's eyes landed on three men in the middle of the dance floor.

Right. Tonight was supposed to be something about a 'men's night out.' Kunzite kept his face smooth as ice as he rolled his eyes mentally.

Kunzite's eyes went to the crowd, studying carefully. It was dangerous here, even though the professors had done their best to not look like their usual teacher-selves, the chance that a student would recognize them was high. However, when the idea to go to and release some pent up tension was presented to him, he couldn't say no to the other three.

He and his roommates had been going through a bit of a rough patch lately and Kunzite could almost physically feel their need to go and just not be themselves for a night.

He allowed himself a small sigh and put the thoughts of dreams and the peculiar feeling of something missing into a small space in the back of this mind. The sight of flowing blond hair briefly shocked his vision quickly followed by a wafting fragrance of honeysuckle.

He hurriedly stuffed that into the small space that was reserved for these thoughts as well. Kunzite preferred his forgetting-method of self-discipline rather then the method his roommates were currently participating in.

Kunzite watched them with a careful eye as they enjoyed themselves on the dance floor. It's not that Kunzite didn't believe that they couldn't take care of themselves; he just felt an unrelenting need to make sure nothing happened to them. Especially on a night that they so desperately needed.

Kunzite considered the relationships that he and his roommates had. The oddity in which they found themselves was one thing to ponder over but the way their relationships worked was another. When had they started proposing ideas to Kunzite for his approval? When did Kunzite become the head of their strange family?

Kunzite closed his eyes; he could feel a headache coming on. He allowed himself to massage the bridge of his nose. He always seemed to get a headache when he tried to dissect any thoughts pertaining to the four of them. Before he had a chance to stuff these thoughts into their respective spaces in his head, he felt a presence approach him.

Kunzite spotted the hand reaching for him before it managed to grab hold of his arm. He had his hand around the others wrist, squeezing tightly, before the other even had time to think.

The clearly intoxicated woman let out a yip of surprise. Kunzite briskly checked the stranger for any type of threat.

Kunzite forced himself to relax when he realized it was just a safe little bar rat, out for her usual Friday night fix.

Kunzite found her eyes as she looked at him with eyes that held a bit of terror but glazed over from her state of inebriation. He allowed a smirk settle onto his face as he loosened his grip on her wrist. He made the smirk look as carefree as he could, but an iciness was still prevalent on his handsome face.

He tugged her arm causing her to ungracefully fall into his lap. The bar rat looked up at him with a question in her eyes. Cold eyes shut as he pasted a pleasant look upon his face.

Maybe it was time for a different type of forgetting.


	4. A Cat's Determination

Another piece I wrote for an audition, this time for Luna. I just want to explore the reasons why Luna can be too hard on Usagi even though she loves her. The setting for this one is where all the senshi and shitennou are having nightmares because Usagi wished for them to have normal lives, so they are now haunted with the flirting memories of their former selves. This is a similar to the setting of my Kunzite one, but Usagi has awakened her memories.

* * *

><p>Luna rolled over, squeezed her eyes closed, and felt her front paw twitch as she endeavored to rejoin dreamland. Doing so, however, proved difficult since something in the room kept shifting.<p>

Shifting?

Luna jerked awake as she tried to quickly blink away the sleep and attempted to spot the intruder.

However, Luna's eyes fell upon Usagi.

Usagi was sitting on her window seat as she gazed into the moon through her large glass window. Usagi gave a large sigh and shifted.

So the sailor scout of love and justice was to blame for Luna's rude awakening. Luna shook her head and watched Usagi with wide eyes for a bit before raising a paw to clean behind her ears.

Luna had found Usagi like this a couple of times before, ever since she had learned of the nightmares that plagued her senshi. Luna supposed looking at the moon helped clear the young woman's head.

Luna stopped her ministrations and approached her princess slowly. Luna observed the troubled look on her face and leapt onto the window seat beside her with a quietness and grace that only a cat could duplicate.

Usagi turned her head to view her new companion and she smiled a soft smile. Luna butted her head on Usagi's hand before sitting herself down in Usagi's lap.

Luna knew that Usagi was probably shocked at the demand for a petting since Luna often told her that a guardian of the future queen was above such nonsense, but she also knew that Usagi probably needed the comfort of someone who knew what was going and could quietly sympathize.

Usagi's small hand slowly pet Luna's shiny black fur and Luna couldn't help the large purr that emanated from her chest, despite her best efforts.

They both quietly gazed at the moon and the city below it, taking comfort in the presence of the other. Luna felt her eyes starting to get heavy with sleep once more when Usagi surprised her with a hug.

Luna quickly recovered and heard a quiet sniff. Luna knew that Usagi's friends meant to the world to her and any pain that befell them hurt Usagi twice as much. Luna knew that Usagi needed as much comforting words that Luna could conjure so she peered up through blonde hair to blue eyes above her and whispered, "Don't worry, dear. Everything will work out. After all, your friends have the number one soldier of love and justice on their side. One who is considerably persistent when it comes their happiness.

Just wait, you'll see."

Usagi smiled at Luna's remark and gathered Luna up in her arms and placed her on the bed. After giving a quick kiss to Luna's forehead, Usagi climbed back into bed and settled down.

Luna watched as Usagi slowly, but surely fell into dreamland and felt a spark within her. Luna couldn't bear to see her like this and felt a strong urge of protectiveness wash over her. All of her emotions started to tumble around inside her.

Luna believed that everything would work out. And Luna will be with her every step to guide and mentor the young rabbit until Usagi saves the day, like every other time. Luna nodded and silently vowed to be the best she could be for Usagi.

The black cat padded over closer to Serena's body heat and circled once, twice, before laying down and setting her head on her front paws.

Everything will work out. Just wait, you'll see.


	5. Teasing

**A piece I wrote to audition for Haruka. I originally had planned on making it short and sweet about her inner thoughts and feelings, like the previous ones, but this sprung to my head. My muse was being mischievous, me thinks**.

* * *

><p>Haruka sleepily blinked her eyes open only to squint in the rays of the sun.<p>

The large bay window that was currently supplying Haruka's wake-up call was basking the entire bedroom with bright morning light.

The dirty blonde senshi fought against the urge to wake up. This was her vacation, dammit, she could sleep in if she wanted to. One green eye peeked at the alarm clock standing on the side table.

9:34, it read.

The senshi groaned and flipped over, reaching for her partner only to find a lingering warmth where a body used to be. Haruka frowned. She hadn't sensed the woman get up at all.

Haruka turned to lie flat on her back as she looked up at the white washed ceiling in front of her. Pale hands reached up to mess with her short hair as she continued to blink away the last glimpses of sleep. She'd figure out where Neptune had gone as soon as she was fully awake.

The senshi's thoughts quickly drifted to why she had this opportunity to laze around. God bless their mismatched family.

"Go relax," Setsuna's voice filtered through her mind as she remembered, "Take some time and have fun as a couple."

Haruka smirked; the senshi of Pluto didn't have to do much more convincing as she distinctly remembered grabbing Michiru and carrying her to their room to pack.

On the plane ride over here they whispered to each other all the different activities they were going to pursue when they got here, but they had arrived at their beach house so late last night they didn't do anything but crash.

The shorthaired woman finally waved off the last of her memories and her drowsiness as she moved to stand, stretching her long frame.

Now they had a full week to do whatever they both pleased, but first on the agenda, she had to find the shorter girl.

Haruka peeked in both the bathroom and the sitting room before discovering that she wasn't on the second floor. The senshi descended down the stairs and looked around the living room and kitchen before spotting her partner. Through the glass windows, Haruka discovered the other senshi, who was on the deck facing the ocean. She had her violin.

Haruka gave a small smile as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. Uranus gave herself a moment to enjoy the music being created by Michiru on her beloved wooden instrument. The shorthaired woman let everything wash away as she felt her partner within the piece of music.

Uranus soon felt the connection that the two of them had, so uniquely them in the purest form.

Emerald eyes opened as she heard the music stop. Haruka found the other looking at her. She gave a small smile, looks like she had been discovered. Michiru walked into the house and over to the dirty blonde.

A teasing kiss breezed over her lips, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Haruka went to wrap her arms around the shorter woman, but the other managed to dance herself out of the way. Michiru went and set her violin in the case it belonged to before glancing over her shoulder to Haruka.

"I'm awfully sandy from the beach, I'm just going to pop upstairs and take a quick shower." Michiru explained as she reached the staircase, "Make some breakfast, I'll be right down."

The latter statement was barely heard as Haruka watched her partner disappear up stairs. She could think of a hundred other things she'd rather be doing then cooking by herself, getting Michiru back for such a teasing kiss was one of them.

Well, this was her vacation right? Haruka let a smirk spread across her face as she followed the other senshi up the stairs. That meant that she could do whatever she wanted, including a sneak attack on Michiru while she freshened up. Mischievous thoughts ran through Haruka's mind.

This vacation was going to be fun.


	6. The Doctor is in

**Another audition piece folks. That's right, I'm a RPing-Auditioning FIEND! This time, it's Makoto, because I like her and she needs some respect for being a badass chick. And I think she'd be fun to write for. And it doesn't really need any description, the piece is pretty self-explanatory. So here it is!**

* * *

><p>Makoto smiled as she poured batter into a cupcake pan. She had a good feeling about this recipe. The brunette set the bowl with the batter down and quickly set the cupcake pan into the oven. She then went and washed the stickiness from her hands before cleaning up the mess she had made in her kitchen.<p>

The brunette put the last of the dishes away and checked on her cupcakes. Another grin found its place on her face as she stood straight. They were perfect, of course. Makoto stretched as she eyed the time. She had roughly 15 more minutes before Minako was expected to show.

Makoto busied around the kitchen, setting the table with drinks and some other munchies she had whipped up, before sitting down at the table herself. The brunette pulled out her cell phone and went through it as a distraction while waiting for her first appointment of the day.

The senshi of Jupiter smiled at the thought of her 'appointments.'

The group of best friends that Makoto was a member of was known to have drama. Not only were they known to have drama, they also were known to be dramatic. Dramatic people tended to need someone to vent to.

That person, more often then not, was Makoto.

Out of the five of the, Makoto was the solid one. The one that would have a good listening ear and a handful of sweets when they most needed it. She was their advisor and someone with good advice. And the brunette was more then happy to play this role within their group, however…

Makoto gave a small sigh and gazed out the window setting next to the table. Warm green eyes looked out on the street located outside of her apartment complex.

Sometimes, Makoto wanted someone she could dish to too. A person who would listen to her problems and to her triumphs. Someone to complain about how immature the other girls could act sometimes.

The brunette's eyes followed a couple as they strode down the street, giggling and hand-in-hand.

She would prefer for that someone to be male too.

Makoto giggled at her own thoughts. She couldn't help it, she was boy-crazy.

The senshi of thunder put her phone face down on the table and stood to check on the cupcakes once more when her doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and prepared to open it, pushing her own troubles away so she could listen to Minako without any bias.

Makoto was patient, she knew that special someone would fall into her life and it would happen when she was least expecting it. For now, she needed to focus on the present and on her precious friend.

The brunette smiled and opened the door.


End file.
